RockmanEXE Maximum
by Venus.EXE
Summary: My fanfic continuing after Beast Plus. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Summer!

**_Rockman.EXE: Maximum- Chapter One: Summer!_**

_I have to get away… _A female navi kept repeating in her head. She wore a orange bandana, with a bright green ponytail sticking out the back which was shoulder length, and her armor was a yellow long sleeved shirt and orange bell bottom pants. Her gloves and boots were gold. She actually looked more human than navi. Her orange eyes were wide with fear. She was running away from… nothing. Suddenly, a navi with a grey cloak appeared. The navi female was frozen with fear.

"Kilo, this is the last time you disobey me. BE GONE!!" The cloaked navi said. Then all was black and silent.

_At Hikari Netto's House…_

"Rockman! Why didn't you wake me up? Last day of school and Mariko-Sensei loses it! Now I have homework over the summer!" Netto yelled.

"The same old reason, you wouldn't wake up. And things wouldn't have been as bad if you didn't fall asleep and drop me under the bed." Said Rockman casually.

_In someone else's bedroom…_

"Officer, where are you when I need you?" whispered a girl sadly. She had long chocolate brown hair, light brown eyes, and she wore a red t-shirt and khaki capris. She was staring at an empty purple PET. The girl heard voices.

"Boris, I'm worried about Cyril…" came a woman's voice.

"Marina, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Navis are created, and then deleted. I knew we shouldn't have spent so much money on something that would eventually be useless! Look at Aryl, he never talks about PETs!" came a man's voice.

"I'll go talk to her…" said the woman. She entered the girl's room.

"Ranger-Kun, are you okay?" The woman asked.

"DON"T CALL ME THAT, MAMA!" yelled the girl.

"Cyril, I know your upset about Officer's deletion, but she saved you life." Cyril's mama said.

"Mama, stop it, just stop it." Whispered Cyril.

"I tell truths, not false facts." Cyril's mama said with a joyful tune in her voice. "Now, let's go get something to eat."

As they left the room, Cyril's PET turn on, and a program was downloading itself onto the PET.

_Back in Netto's bedroom…_

"You got homework, Dekao?" Asked Netto, "That's a laugh…"

"That's not funny. You got…" Rockman began, but Netto cut him off.

"Oh well. Me and Meiru-Chan will be at a cabin while you're stuck in your bedroom." Then Netto cut off Dekao.

"Netto, are you done packing? I can't wait to go!" Shouted Meiru.

"Almost!" Replied Netto.

_In Netto's PC…_

"This is going to be so romantic! Being on the shore at sunset, a small cabin overlooking the lake…" Said Roll, dreamily. As usual, Rockman was completely clueless as to what Roll was saying.

_Back in the bedroom…_

"Done packing. Rockman, Roll, we're leaving." Said Netto.

"Moonsun Lake, here we come!" Said Meiru with excitement in her voice.

_In Cyril's Bedroom…_

_My PET's on…Why'd it turn on?_ Thought Cyril. Then she saw it. A yellow armored navi wearing an orange bandana, with shoulder length hair, in her PET, half deleted. _Don't worry! I'll help you!_ She took the PET, turned on her computer, and opened up a home navi repair system.

-------------------------

Who is the navi in Cyril's PET? Who is the cloaked navi? Find out next time in Rockman.EXE Maximum- Chapter Two: Kilo

Kilo is pronounced _Kie-Low._


	2. Chapter 2: Kilo

_**Chapter Two: Kilo**_

Kilo woke up in a computer. _Where am I?_

"Are you okay? I found half deleted in my PET…" Asked a brown haired girl.

"I am okay. Thank you for saving my life. My name is Kilo. May I ask what your name is?" Kilo replied.

"The name's Cyril. Where're you from?" Replied the girl.

"I am a solo navi. My automatic download program must of downloaded me into your Personal Exploration Terminal. I am sorry if I disrupted anything. I must be going now. Thank you again, Cyril-Chan, for saving me." Kilo said.

"WAIT! Why don't you become my navi? I don't have one. And if you go back into the net by yourself, you might be deleted! Just a suggestion. You can go if you want. Changing solo data into operated data is too easy for me. Just for your information." Cyril interrupted.

"Are you serious? My original operator called me a nuisance, and abandoned me. No one has ever been so kind to me. I accept your invitation for me to become you network navigator." Said Kilo.

"It's gonna take a while, and some of your programming may be changed, but it will be worth it!" Said Cyril with enthusiasm in her voice.

_Two hours later at Moonsun Lake…_

Meiru and Netto explore around the yellowish cabin they are staying at for a month.

"This is going to be so fun!" Said Meiru.

"Yah, this place is probably going to be worth being two hours away from home." Replied Netto.

_In Cyril's bedroom…_

"There, done. How do you feel, Kilo?" Ask Cyril to her new navi, Kilo.

"You didn't alter any of my original programming, except my solo data now became operated data. I am okay. Plug me into your computer so we can see if you downloaded the program correctly." Kilo replied.

"Okay. Plug in! Kilo.EXE! Transmission!" Kilo plugged into the net, where mettools were invading.

"Battle chip, Shotgun, slot in!" Shouted Cyril. Kilo kept shooting mettools left and right. After a minute or two, the viruses were gone.

"Well, it worked! We are officially operator and navi!" Yelled Cyril with lots of enthusiasm.

_Somewhere in the Net…_

"Dark-X, you have failed me…" Said someone in the shadows.

"What are you talking about? I deleted Kilo like you instructed me, Shadow-sama." Shouted Dark-X.

"No, you didn't. She is now protected by the Uma Cyril, the girl you failed to destroy, TWICE! I CANNOT ACCEPT FAILER IN THE REBELLION!" Shouted Shadow, still hidden in the shadows.

"Shadow-sama! I am not useless! I will kill them both!" Dark-X shouted. "GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE!"

"I have given you too many." With that, Dark-X was deleted, screaming with pain. "Weakling. DARK-COPY! COME HERE AT ONCE!"

"You called, master?" Asked a purple armored navi, wearing a red cloak.

"Complete the mission that Dark-X failed to complete." Said Shadow, still hidden.

"Yes, Shadow-Sama. Those two will be gone soon. Then you can fulfill you plan." The purple cloaked navi disappeared.

--------------------------------------------

Who is the navi in the shadows? What is his plan? Will Dark-Copy complete his mission? Find out next time on Rockman.EXE Maximum- Chapter Three: Shadows Reveiled


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows Revealed

_**Chapter Three: Shadows Revealed**_

As Cyril and Kilo were talking, they failed to see the red cloaked navi watching them.

"Kilo, where're you from anyways? Or did you answer already?" Cyril asked her yellow armored navi.

"I have lived in many places in the net. But my favourite place was Internet City when everyone was home. It was so quiet and peaceful." She said.

_Eww, Kilo, you disgust me! _Thought Dark-Copy.

"That sounds nice. I'm not a navi, so I'll just trust your opinion." Replied her operator. "One last question. Why do you look so human-like?"

Kilo replied with pride in her voice, "I was programmed by Hiroch Mei. I am not sure why, but she said I was special, not because of my abilities, but because of something else. I cannot remember everything she told me."

"Hiroch Mei is my grandmother! She worked with Hikari Tadashi at one point in her life, creating a new type of navi. Maybe you are that special program!" Cyril said with excitement in her voice.

"HA! KILO, YOU MAKE ME LAUGH. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WEAKLING LIKE DARK-X! I CANNOT SEE HOW YOU CAN BE THE 'REVIVER'! YOU ARE NOTHING, DO YOU HEAR?" Said the red cloaked navi out loud. He appeared before the shocked Kilo.

"Dark-Copy, you know nothing but lies told to you by Shadow and his navi. He has been keeping secrets from you, idiot! Why do you think he's trying to delete me?" Kilo yelled at Dark-Copy.

"Wait a second, you two know each other?" A confused Cyril asked.

"Long story, explain later! Gotta whip this guy's butt now!" Kilo yelled.

"Okay, Battle Chips, Sword, WideSword, LongSword, slot in!" Shouted Cyril. The DreamSword Program Advance activated without problems, and Dark-Copy was deleted instantly. "Now, Kilo, you have some explaining to do."

"I was a member of a net criminal group called the Rebellion. I was only a healer, nothing else. I ran away, and Dark-X, my master, tried deleting me. But you saved me, and that was when we met. Please don't turn me in or throw me away. Joining them was my only way of survival." Kilo started crying.

"Don't worry, I don't care if you where part of WWW, I would still have you as my navi." Cyril said softly.

Kilo was shocked, but then she replied softly and slowly, "Thank you. I always thought all humans where the same, but you proved me wrong. Thank you, my friend. I will always be at your side, to defend you. We are one, and no one can change that."

_At the Rebellion Base…_

"Dark-Copy, you where as useless as Dark-X. My navi, you must destroy those two, as well as Injuuin Enzan, Blues, Hikari Netto, and Rockman." Said a man in the shadows.

"But Sir, why don't you send your next in line, Leif Emerald? I'm sure he will be successful." Said his navi.

"I believe you have a point, Knight. Go get him ready to attack in the morning." Said Sir.

"Yes, Sir-Sama." Knight said. Then he disappeared from his black PET.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who are these guys? Find out next time on Rockman.EXE Maximum-Chapter Four: Leif the Double-Agent**


	4. Chapter 4: Leif the Double Agent

_**Chapter Four: Leif the Double Agent**_

"Leif, you're on next. Your mission is to destroy Uma Cyril and her navi, Kilo. I must warn you, they are powerful. Don't be a weakling like Dark-X and Dark-Copy." Said Knight, hidden in the shadows, to an emerald green navi, with dark green eyes, wearing a dark green cape.

"Yes, Knight-Sama. With me, the pests will be out of the way in no time." Leif Emerald said to Knight. The navi in the shadows disappeared, and Leif was sitting in a room filled with every plant imaginable. "Enzan-Kun, did you hear that?"

Enzan appeared on a screen in front of Leif, "Yes, I heard everything. We must think up a plan, and fast, if we are to protect Uma Cyril and her navi, and stop Operation: Maximum. I'll contact you with the plan as soon as possible." Then he cut off.

_Being a net savior was one thing, but a double agent is a whole new level! This is going to be difficult, but it is my sworn duty to protect the internet, its inhabitants, and the inhabitants' operators. I must not fail to protect Uma Cyril and Kilo, and stop Operation: Maximum. I WILL NOT FAIL!!_

_Two hours later at the Rebellion base…_

"Leif, we have a plan." Came a voice from behind the emerald green navi.

Leif replied, "Blues, why do you visit in person? If we are discovered, the whole mission could be blown."

Blues said casually, "Don't worry; the security was easy to bypass. Now, about the plan…" They chatted for an hour.

_The next morning, by Higure-ya…_

Enzan was following Cyril from a distance, waiting for Leif's signal to take her to the 'Hideout'. Cyril didn't notice him, as she was too busy talking to Kilo about her grandmother, Hiroch Mei.

Just then, Enzan's PET beeped.

"That's the signal. Go now!" Said Blues. Enzan ran up to Cyril and grabbed her hand.

"I'm a Net Savior. I need you to follow me! It's for your safety." Enzan said. They ran off, toward a warehouse.

_A few minutes later at the warehouse…_

"Why did you take me here? And who in the world are you?" Asked Cyril, impatiently.

"My name is Enzan. The Rebellion is searching for you as we speak. Your family is safe at another location." He said.

_Dammit! What does the Rebellion want with me? Kilo, do you know? _Said Cyril telepathically.

_Don't look at me; they were the ones who caused all the chaos in your life! Not me, I was a healer, remember? _Kilo said back.

_Somewhere in the net…_

"Leif Emerald, are you ready?" Knight asked the emerald green navi.

"I am ready, Shadow-Sama." Leif replied silently and slowly. "To delete you!"

"Leif, what are you talking about?!? I am your master, and you will obey me and me only!" Knight yelled in a fury.

"You are a fool to believe that I worked for you. I am a Net Savior and it is my duty to delete criminals on the internet." With saying that, he used a green sword, and cut off the navi's arms. Screaming out in out in pain, Knight plugged out. "Enzan, it is safe now. I could not delete him, but it is going to be a while until his next attack. But I must make a suggestion to move the family to a safer location."

Enzan replied, "I understand. I'll talk to Commissioner Kifune later."

Leif plugged out.

----------------------------------------------

**What problems have the Rebellion caused in Cyril's life? Find out next time on Rockman.EXE Maximum: Memories of Chaos.**

_Leif is pronounced "leaf"._


End file.
